


you got me up on your swing

by haipollai



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Found Family, M/M, Morning After, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more Sharon talks about it pressed so close to her, taut muscle under softer curves, the more tempting it becomes. "No," Jessica makes herself repeat. "Car."</p>
<p>"Good enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got me up on your swing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Grace Potter & the Nocturnals "Paris (ooh la la)"

Jessica leans back against a far wall, trying to keep away from the main group. Hiding in plain sight. Eyes skittered over her, whether put off by her posture or something else she didn't know or care. Groups made her antsy and she was just waiting for a good excuse to slip out. 

"Hey," Sharon says, making her way over with two cups of something. She blinks a few times as if trying to focus. 

"Hey," Jessica moves slightly, just turning towards Sharon but that seems to do the trick. "You brought me something?"

Sharon shrugs one shoulder and leans against the wall next to her. "I'm a pretty bad girlfriend but I can manage that."

"You're not-"

"You've wanted to bolt since you stepped foot in here. I know because I'm a spy, I'm a master at bullshit." She grins and hooks her fingers in Jessica's back pocket. 

"Fine you win." She takes a sip of the drink Sharon had brought over, pleasantly surprised to find it's only water. 

"Steve invited and you know saying no to Steve can be impossible."

"It's a single syllable," Jessica teases. 

"Fuck you."

"Right here?" She relaxes with Sharon so close, like a shield against everyone else. Crowds are danger, aliens and Hydra and scientists all gathered around. Jessica prefers shadows. "Kinky."

Sharon laughs and she tugs Jessica into her. "I bet I could too. No ones looking, slip my fingers into your pants-"

"No." Her cheeks are flushed at the idea of letting Sharon do that right here, in the corner of Carol's party. There’s so many people around, too many. It makes her skin crawl and all she wants to do is press into the wall, hide up in a corner until she can go.

"You could return the favor." Her breath is hot on Jessica's lips, only a hairsbreadth away. "Bet I could stay quiet while you fingered me."

"You could not," Jessica murmurs, not sure why she's playing along when she definitely shouldn't. "You're never quiet."

"True. But I could try."

"We would never be able to show our faces around the Avengers again."

"So? I'm SHIELD, you're SWORD. We wouldn't be out of a job."

The more Sharon talks about it pressed so close to her, taut muscle under softer curves, the more tempting it becomes. "No," Jessica makes herself repeat. "Car."

"Good enough." Sharon throws back the rest of her drink and grabs Jessica's hand, pulling her towards the door. Her urgency draws a surprised laugh from Jessica as they weave through the party to the door. Steve catches her eye and holds up his drink in a salute with an amused smirk. She hopes he just knows Sharon that well and they're not that obvious.

They probably are. 

Sharon's SHIELD modified red Mustang waits outside towards the end of the driveway, the top down. They clamber into the backseat like two kids and Jessica tells herself it's ok to do it now since she never was a kid. 

Sharon sprawls over the backseat and her hands are immediately on her trousers, getting them open. "Was bored," she explains. "And really wanted you."

"Boredom makes you horny?" Jessica kneels between her knees and smacks Sharon's hands out of the way, urging Sharon's hips up just enough she can get her trousers down. "Is that lace? You own lace underpants?" She presses her fingers against Sharon's cunt through the lace. Black lace, Sharon would never be one for cliche reds. 

"I have some surprises," she gasps. "Come here," she growls, grabbing a handful of Jessica's hair and yanking her down for a rough kiss. Jessica thinks she feels her lower lip split at the press of Sharon's teeth. She kisses Sharon harder. 

Her hands are pulling at Jessica's chest, pushing aside her underwear instead of trying to get it off. Sharon doesn't waste time with teasing, slipping two fingers right into her. Jessica moans in surprise and picks up the pace to get back at Sharon. It's taunting and deliberate, making sure each move of her wrist rubs rough lace over Sharon's clit.

Sharon's teeth catch her lower lip and if it wasn't bleeding before it is now but the shock of pain just makes everything else burn brighter. Sharon's thumb is now moving in circles, and Jessica's determined not to lose it first.

She breaks away from the kiss to suck a mark into the skin behind Sharon's ear.

"Fuck, fuck you," Sharon groans. "That's gonna be impossible to hide."

"Should have thought of that before dragging me out here," she laughs, flicking her tongue once more of the mark. 

Sharon scowls but can't hold the expression. She reaches up with her free hand that had been clutching at the door handle and gropes her breast through her shirt and bra. 

Jessica moans and stops touching Sharon, focusing on just rocking against her, taking her is pleasure. Sharon whines and moves more frantically until Jessica's orgasm hits her. She continues moving a moment longer, enjoying the press of Sharon's hand against her.

"Come on," Sharon whispers. Jessica nods, still feelit slightly dazed but she slides down into the space behind the drivers seat. One of Sharon's legs drape over her shoulders as Jessica leans in, licking at Sharon through her underpants. She quickly shoves the fabric aside so she can get her mouth on her. Her hands still sticky from Jessica tangle in her hand, pushing her where Sharon wants. Another time Jessica might put up a fight, making Sharon wait but this time sheets herself be directed. 

"Wanna see something?" Sharon moans above her. Jesica hums so Sharon knows she's heard. "I can too be quiet." It's so childish that Jessica almost laughs. She decides to challenge it, thrusting her tongue inside of her whole her fingers stroke the outside and Sharon arches up as she comes. 

She's almost quiet, Jessica rocks back on her heels to see Sharon sucking hard on her lower lip to muffle herself. 

Her legs fall with a thud back to the car seat and for a second there's no sound between them except Sharon getting her breath. 

"I don't see the point in hiding that you enjoy something," Sharon eventually says. Jessica told her eyes and wipes her mouth off on the back of her hand before moving back onto the seat to sprawl on top of her. 

"It's not about hiding you enjoy it," she says, brushing Sharon's hair aside to admire the mark she left. She likes leaving behind marks, proof that she exists. Sometimes everything feels like a delusion.

"Oh?"

"It's more about not getting in trouble in public."

"Have you thought a lot about sex in public?" She fingers Jessica's lip and she can feel the sting of the cut now. She still sucks Sharon's finger into her mouth, tasting herself there. It's easier than answering the question. "I'm sorry about dragging you here, know you and Carol-"

"It's ok," she smiles quickly. Too quickly and Sharon must know its a lie but there's something reassuring about that. Sharon can see her. "This makes up for it." That isn't a lie and Sharon grins back. "We are really not acceptable to go back in though."

"Good." She squirms out from under Jessica to slide into the drivers seat, only bothering to get her pants up over her hips without bothering to close them back up. "Let's get it of here."

Jessica feels the car jump to life and start to ascend. She stays in the backseat so she doesn't have to look at the mansion with its crowds. Eventually, when they're high enough she crawls into the passenger seat. She pulls her trousers off completely so she's in nothing but shirt and underwear. Sharon curls a hand around her thigh, both of them still warm and flushed. "Steve knows what we did."

"He should, he knows me and parties." She flashes Jessica a smirk as she steers the car back towards Sharon's Queens flat. 

"Where you get bored and turned on?"

"It's forward planning, anticipating the return home."

"That is such bullshit."

"So what? You enjoyed it."

Jessica makes a face but can't argue. They fall silent as the car cuts through New York's skyline. She finds herself dozing off, waking up again when the car touches down. "You're watching me," she mumbles. 

"Course I am you're pantsless in my car." She leans over and kisses her cheek. "You could have left at any time. You can fly."

"More like float. Or I could have waited and got amazing sex." She looks around to make sure they're alone and hops out of the car. "And because I have an amazing girlfriend who is willing to ditch parties for me, I think we should head inside and round two."

-

She's just getting out of the shower when the knock comes. Sharon's up with her car so Jessica tightens the towel and goes to answer. "Steve. And Sam."

Steve grins. "Have a good night?"

"Amazing." She gestures for them to come in and leads them to the kitchen. "How did..." She gestures vaguely to try to indicate everything, the party, the people, the excuses that were likely made.

"It went fine,” Steve answers. “She asked about you, said Sharon didn't like parties." 

"Thanks. I need to-"

"Go get dressed, get Sharon. I know her kitchen," Steve assures. Jessica flees, she hates feeling that way but she knows she is. Sharon has come back in and stops when she sees her, forehead creased in concern.

"Thank you,” Jessica says, reaching out to grab her shirt. “For getting me out of there last night.” She kisses Sharon softly, not caring when the towel falls off. Sharon is warm from being outside in the sun and her hands spread out over Jessica’s back. “Steve’s downstairs,” Jessica says before Sharon’s hands can go any lower.

“I’ll go make sure he’s not breaking anything.” Sharon pulls back with a disappointed sigh, casting one long lingering look over Jessica’s body. “Fucking bull in a china shop.”

“I’ll be down in a minute.”

She takes more than a minute but doesn’t care, waiting until she feels more ready for people before heading downstairs. Sharon and Steve are bickering over coffee and Sam is standing off to the side, letting them go at it. Jessica steals Sharon’s coffee, making a face at how bitter it is.

“Pancakes or diner?” Steve asks while she’s still getting over the lack of sweetener.

“Diner. Sharon almost burned down the kitchen.” Jessica dodges out of the way of a napkin. They’re a small group and it feels better than last night. Secure without being overwhelming. She holds out an arm to Sam. “Shall we leave our other halves here to argue some more?”

“Haven’t heard a better idea all morning.” Sam grins and rests his hand on her elbow. “Maybe we can just ditch them altogether.” They make a show of parading out the door, knowing that the other two will follow quickly. They can hear the scuff of feet on hardwood, with the two of them still snarking back and forth.

“You are a very nice guy Sam,” Jessica grins as Sharon catches up with them first, getting an arm around Jessica’s waist and pulling her against her. “But I would hate to break Sharon’s heart like that.”

“Mine,” Sharon mumbles against her neck. “Have the mark to prove it.”

Jessica grins smugly and rests her hand on Sharon’s back, she likes that they can touch casually in public it still feels new even though it’s been months. When they get to the diner she steals another kiss, thumbing the mark behind Sharon’s ear.

“If we did not have those two losers with us, I’d drag you into the bathroom for a quickie,” Sharon whispers.

“No,” Steve says. “No. No.”

“As if you’ve never,” Sharon shoots back.

“We have,” Sam agrees. “Four star restaurant too.” Steve scoffs as if betrayed and the conversation quickly changes as the waiter comes over.

Jessica still leans in close to whisper, “next time.”


End file.
